Revenge FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Ash has had the two worst years and has almost been killed twice. Brock and Misty try and stop him from going, but he insists he does. But little does Ash know this will be his worst year. Voldemort is back and wants revenge on Ash. Will Ash be able to ma
1. Prolouge

Revenge  
Prolouge   
  
Saturday April 19,2003   
  
I finally got an idea for another Cross-Over last night! Oh, this fic is probably going to be freaky   
with some pretty scary moments just so you know.   
  
***It is September 1st***   
  
Misty-"Ash, I really don't think you should go back to Hogwarts! Your past two years there have   
just gotten worst! You don't know what's going to happen this year!"   
  
Ash-"That may be true but I'm willing to take chances."   
  
Misty-"But this time your risk-taking might get you killed!"   
  
Brock-"Misty's right Ash. I really don't think you should."   
  
***Ash was slipping on his robes which he had bought before he left last year***   
  
Ash-"I'll be fine!"   
  
Misty-"How can you be so sure?"   
  
***Ash was starting to get annoyed***   
  
Ash-"Misty! Get off of it! I'm going and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"   
  
Misty-"Yes there is."   
  
***She grabbed the boot that transports him to Hogwarts***   
  
Ash-"Give that back!"   
  
Misty-"No!"   
  
***Tthey had a long struggle but Ash finally got it away. Before she could do anything, he was   
transported to the castle. The walls went from a blurred image to a clear one. Ash heard a   
scream***   
  
Voice-"Get away!"   
  
***Ash turned around to see that Ron was being chased by Jenn who had been injured last year   
and couldn't attend school***   
  
Jenn-"I just want a kiss!"   
  
***Ron ran even faster and Ash let out a laugh***   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Well, I'm guessing this story will only go to Part 15 as well. Review please!  
  
  



	2. Part 1

Revenge  
Part 1   
  
Saturday April 26,2003   
  
I wish the Bic's would get over soon. It's driving me nuts to see who one and who didn't. Okay,   
I'll start the story.   
  
***Ron came squealing around the corner and quickly hid just as Jenn came***   
  
Jenn-"Oh. Hello Ash. How are you?"   
  
Ash-"I'm alright."   
  
Jenn-"Have you seen Ron?"   
  
Ash-"Uh, No I haven't."   
  
Jenn-"Are you sure?"   
  
Ash-"Yea."   
  
Jenn-"Okay. I'll find him later."   
  
***She then walked out of site***   
  
Ron-***From behind a thick, tall tree*** "Is she gone?"   
  
Ash-"Yep."   
  
***Ron stepped out and Ash immediatly started laughing***   
  
Ron-"Still a wise guy, aren't you?"   
  
Ash-"Yep."   
  
Ron-"Where's Pikachu?"   
  
Ash-"Oh. He didn't want to come this year."   
  
Ron-"Why?"   
  
Ash-"I guess he was too pooped from last year."   
  
***They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turned around***   
  
Ron-"Hey Hermione."   
  
Ash-"Hi Harry!"   
  
***All 4 of them were in their 4th year***   
  
Hermione-"We've been looking everywhere for you!"   
  
Harry-"Where have you been? The feast is starting in about 5 minutes!"   
  
Ash-"Let's just say Jenn and Ron."   
  
Hermione-"Ohhhhhhhhh! Now I know."   
  
Harry-"Come on! Let's hurry down."   
  
***They rushed into the Great Hall just as the food appeared on the plates***   
  
Ron-"Talk about good timing."   
  
Ash-"Talk about luck for you Ron. Jenn's way on the other side of the   
table with her little friends."   
  
***Hermione looked at her***   
  
Hermione-"She keeps glancing over here Ron. I think you two would make a lovely couple."   
  
Ron-"Oh shut up."   
  
***After their dinner, they went upstairs and walked up to the Fat Lady***   
  
Fat Lady-"Password?"   
  
Harry-"Ricto Nimpro."   
  
***The Fat Lady swung forward and they went into the Common Room***   
  
Ron-"Welcome back Ash."   
  
Hermione-"And Harry."   
  
To be continued...   
  
What? Did you expect another cliffe? Well, give me time. There will be quite a few in this story.   
Review!   
  



	3. Part 2

Revenge   
Part 2   
  
Wednesday May 14,2003   
  
Hi everyone. I'm going to try and finish this story before June. I have up to part 5 written so I   
might reach my goal. This story is again dedicated to Togepretty for being very supportive of my   
stories and fanart. Thank you! By the way Fianille Nailo, there's a surprise in here for you. Okay,   
to the story.   
  
***The next morning***   
Ash-"YAWN! Are you up Ron?"   
Ron-"Yea. I don't want to be though."   
***Ash looked out the window. It was a bright,sunny day which still felt like summer. He   
opened the window***   
Harry-"I suppose we should get dressed and go down to the Great Hall."   
Ash-"Yea. Let's go."   
***They dressed and went down to the Great Hall. Hermione was already there***   
Hermione-"Finally. Took you long enough. What were you doing?   
Counting stones?"   
Ron-"I see you're pleasant this morning."   
***Hermione glared***   
Ash-"Okay you guys. Settle down."   
***They began to eat***   
Harry-"First Quiddich game is on Saturday."   
Ash-"I know. I've been flying on my broom in my world."   
Hermione-"ASH! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN!"   
Ash-"Just by Brock, Misty, and Pikachu."   
Hermione-"What happened to Pikachu?"   
Ash-"He didn't want to come this year."   
***A girl with red hair came up to them***   
Girl-"Can I sit down? I can't find a place to sit."   
Harry-"Sure."   
***She sat down***   
Girl-"My name's Rachel. This is my first year here."   
Ron-"So you're a first year?"   
Rachel-"Yea."   
Ash-"You can hang out with us if you want."   
Rachel-"Really?"   
Hermione-"Yea."   
Rachel-"Great!"   
***At that moment, Jenn started to run towards Ron***   
Jenn-"Ron! Give me a kiss!"   
***Everyone in the Great Hall laughed as Ron went running full speed out   
of the Great Hall followed by Jenn***   
Draco-"Is Wesley scared to have a girl kiss him?"   
***Rachel made an obscene hand gesture that shut him up***   
Ash-"We should go to class."   
Harry-"Yea."   
***They were on their way to Transfiguration when they heard a loud zap   
behind them that sounded like lightning***   
Hermione-"What was that?!"   
***She turned around and screamed. Ash was lying on the floor where he   
had just been standing seconds before***   
To be continued...   
I FINALLY HAVE A CLIFFHANGER IN HERE! Um, Review.  



	4. Part 3

Revenge   
Part 3   
  
Saturday May 17,2003   
  
Hi everyone! Just to let you know, I've decided to work on one story at a time now so this is the   
only one I'll be working on. I'm trying to finish it before July when the BIC's happen. Okay, I'll   
stop ranting.   
  
Hermione-"ASH! ARE YOU OKAY??!!"   
Ash-"Yea. It felt like I just got hit with a Baseball bat."   
Ron-"A what?"   
***Hermione rolled her eyes***   
Hermione-"It's a Muggle sport Ron. Anyway, it sounded more like you got hit with a lightning   
bolt."   
Harry-"Yea. It did."   
Ash-"Maybe I did."   
Hermione-"Come on! We're going to be late for class!"   
***They hurried to the Ttransfiguration room just as the bell rang***   
Harry-"That was close."   
McGonagall-"Okay class. Today you will be practicing how to turn   
pillows into a set of China with 8 pieces. Remeber the spell. Luisco   
Nysuto(pronounced lou-is-co nye-sue-toe). Okay. Get to work."   
Ash-"This is going to be fun."   
***Ron accidentally slammed his elbow on the table***   
Ron-"OW!"   
***Harry laughed and then Ron turned him into a set of China***   
McGonagall-"MR. WEASLEY! TURN MR. POTTER BACK RIGHT   
NOW!!!!!!"   
Ron-"How do I do that?"   
Hermione-"Say the spell backwards."   
Ron-"Okay. Nysuto Luisco."   
***Harry popped back into his human form***   
Harry-"You stupid git."   
***Ash laughed. Then Harry turned Ash and Ron into a set of China***   
  
To be continued...   
  
Not a great ending but I thought it was comical. Wasn't too long either. Review!  



	5. Part 4

Revenge   
Part 4   
  
Tuesday June 17,2003   
  
Sorry it's taken me an exact month guys. I hope that doesn't happen again.   
  
McGonagall-"MR. POTTER! TURN THEM BACK!"   
  
***Harry did what he was told***   
  
McGonagall-"Now look! If I have to tell you to behave yourselves again you will receive   
detention! Is that understood?"   
  
***Everyone except Hermione nodded their heads as she didn't do anything***   
  
McGonagall-"Good. Now get back to work."   
  
Hermione-"I hope you guys feel like complete idiots."   
  
Ron and Harry-"You can say that again."   
  
Hermione-"I hope you guy-"   
  
Ron-"We didn't literally mean say it again!"   
  
Hermione-"I know."   
  
***All of the sudden an extremly big rock came crashing into the   
  
classroom and immediatly went for Ash***   
  
Harry-"ASH! DUCK!"   
  
Ash-"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON??!!"   
  
***The whole class sat petrified and watch in horror as the rock nearly hit   
  
Ash many times***   
  
Hermione-"ENOUGH! IMOBILASE!"   
  
***The rock suddenly stopped in mid-air***   
  
Ron-"I'll push this back outside. Be right back McGonagall."   
  
***Professor McGonagall was extremly shaken***   
  
McGonagall-"Okay Mr. Weasly."   
  
***After class got out, they walked through the halls, deep in conversation***   
  
Harry-"Who hates you bad enough to come after you and not me?"   
  
Hermione-"It couldn't be Voldemort? Could it?"   
  
Ash-"Could be. Remember in my first year here when I defeated him and   
rescued you guys?"   
  
***Flashback***   
  
Ash-"Maybe no one else put up a fight, but if my soul is going to be taken, you'll have a hard   
time."  
  
Voldemort-"You now it's useless to fight."  
  
***He lunged at his hand again, but missed***  
  
Ash-"What? Never seen someone fight before?"  
  
***He lunged again and got Ash's hand. Ash pulled away***  
  
Ash-"Nice try. You didn't get my whole soul. Only half."  
  
Voldemort-"JUST STAND THERE AND SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Ash-"Dream on!"  
  
***Voldemort lunged again and Ash dodged again except more slowly***  
  
Ash-"Why can't I move as fast?"  
  
Voldemort-"When I stole some of your soul, it slows you down."  
  
***Ash noticed a sharp rock on the ground***  
  
Voldemort-"This time I will take you!"  
  
***He lunged but Ash was quicker***  
  
Ash-"Say bye to your body!"  
  
***He slashed Voldemort right across the heart***  
  
Voldemort-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Ash-"Serves you right."  
  
***From the slash, Ginny's soul escaped, then Hagrid's***  
  
Voldemort-"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"  
  
Ash-"I have released the souls."  
  
***End flashback***   
  
Ron-"Yea? What does that have to do with anything?"   
  
Ash-"I think he wants Revenge."   
  
Hermione-"What do you mean?"   
  
Ash-"I think he wants to kill me."   
  
To be continued...   
  
Thanks again Togepretty for sending my stories in. Evil cliffhanger! Well review at   
mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com or classof2006rocks1987@yahoo.com.   



	6. Part 5

Revenge   
Part 5   
  
Monday June 30,2003   
  
Ah. My 10-Month Anniversery at this site. I've been planning out everything in this story and   
Sirius Black will be in Part 8, 9 at the lastest. Well, enjoy!   
  
***Hermione stared at him***   
  
Hermione-"Are you sure Ash?"   
  
Ron-"Really. No offense Harry, but Harry's the only one You-Know-Who is after."   
  
Ash-"Don't be too sure. I ruined his plans to fully return my first year here, and I'm almost   
convinced that the hole we fought last year was sent by him."   
  
Harry-"Don't be thick. You don't know that for a fact."   
  
Ron-"Let's drop this, okay? Why don't we talk about the Quiddich game tommorrow."   
  
Hermione-"Sounds better than talking about Voldemort. FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE RON! IT'S   
JUST A NAME!"   
  
Ash-"Who's the new Keeper anyway?"   
  
Ron-"You're looking at him."   
  
Hermione-"Really? Good job Ron! Fred's last year is this year, right?"   
  
Harry-"I think so."   
  
Hermione-"I think I'm going to try out next year. See if I can make the Team."   
  
Ash-"That would be awesome!"   
  
Harry-"What are they posting?"   
  
***Fred and George were at the Billboard posting something up. They ran over to them***   
  
Hermione-"What's this about?"   
  
Fred-"I'm quitting Quiddich."   
  
Ron-"Why?"   
  
Fred-"Well, George quit the year Ash came."   
  
George-"And it would give us more time to work on the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."   
  
Ash-"So when are the Tryouts for the new Beater?"   
  
George-"Today at 5 P.M."   
  
***Ash glanced at his watch. It was 3 P.M.***   
  
Hermione-"I better go grab my Firebolt!"   
  
Ron-"OY! WHEN DID YOU GET A FIREBOLT??!!"   
  
Hermione-***Shouting down the stairs*** "ABOUT 2 YEARS AGO AND I'VE BEEN   
PRACTICING QUIDDICH EVER SINCE!"   
  
Ash-"Wow. I wonder if she'll make the Team."   
  
***5 minuts to 5***   
  
Harry-"Hermione, Ash, Ron, and I need to go down with the rest of the Team. We're grading   
tryouts."   
  
Ron-"Good luck."   
  
Hermione-"Thanks."   
  
To be continued...   
  
Okay. A bit short. I'm trying to work on making them long. Not working so far, is it?   
  
  



	7. Part 6

Revenge   
Part 6   
  
Monday June 30,2003   
  
Part 2 of the 3 Parts I'm hoping to be writing today! Enjoy!   
  
***They left Hermione and wandered down to the Quiddich field. Angelina, Katie, and   
Alica   
were already there***   
  
Angelina-:CAN YOU BELIVE FRED??!! JUST QUITTING THE DAY BEFORE A   
GAME?"   
  
Harry-"Uh, the Tryoutees are here."   
  
***She looked up and counted***   
  
Angelina-"Okay. 8 Tryouts total. Who wants to go first?   
  
Katie-"Don't we have to tell them the amount of points they can win?"   
  
Angelina-"That's a good point. You want to tell them Alica?"   
  
Alica-"Sure. Each of us awards a maximum of 10 points per person and a minimum of 0.   
Understood?"   
  
***Everyone nodded. Harry, Ron, and Ash gave Hermione an encouraging smile. She   
looked   
pretty nervous***   
  
Ron-"Okay. Let's start."   
  
***And so, the tryouts started. People flew everywhere trying to prove their worth. A   
few were   
quite good. Some had almost no talent. Finally, it was Hermione's turn***   
  
Katie-"Okay Hermione. You're up. Show us what you got."   
  
Harry, Ron, and Ash-"Good luck!"   
  
***Hermione waved and took off with amazing speed. One thing was for sure. She   
definatly had   
been practicing***   
  
Alica-"You ready Hermione?"   
  
Hermione-"Yyep. What do I have to do again?"   
  
Angelina-"Okay. We've bewitched the Quaffle to stay hovering in one spot. Your job is   
to keep   
the Bludger as far away from it as possible."   
  
Hermione-"Ookay. Ii'm ready now."   
  
***She held her broom in one hand and the club in the other***   
  
Harry-"Okay. Release the Bludger Ash."   
  
***As soon as it was released, the Bludger came pelting right at her. She slammed the   
club   
square into it and it went hurtling towards the opposite end of the Stadium. She moved a   
bit   
farther out and pelted it even further away. Finally, Angelina called her back when she   
realised   
that the Bludger wasn't going to get past her at all***   
  
Angelina-"That was a really good session. Close to I might add. Second got 53 points   
while first   
got 54."   
  
Alica and Katie-"Ron can read the results."   
  
Ron-"Ookay. New Beater for the Ggryffindor Quuidich Team is..........Hermione   
Granger."   
  
To be continued...   
  
Okay okay. Ii was probably predictable. Anyway, Review!  



	8. Part 7

Revenge   
Part 7   
  
Tuesday July 1,2003   
  
My first fic in July! I'm trying to finish this story by July 12 when the next BIC is so you might   
not have to wait too long.   
  
Hermione-"I DID IT! I DID IT!"   
  
***They were back in the Common Room. Hermione was practically bouncing around with joy.   
People kept coming up to her and congratulating her***   
  
Ron-"Nervous?"   
  
Hermione-"Uh, about what?"   
  
Harry-"About the Quiddich match against Slytherin."   
  
Hermione-"Sort of, but not really. I mean, only Gryffindors know I made the Team."   
  
Ash-"I reckon we should get to bed. We all have a big game ahead of us."   
  
Ron-"Yea. I agree there. Night everyone."   
  
***They all went upstairs to their dormitories and went almost straight to sleep***   
  
***The next morning in the Great Hall...***   
  
Hermione-"Come on you guys! You have to eat!"   
  
***She was piling a mountain of sausages and bacon onto her plate***   
  
Harry-"We're not hungry."   
  
Hermione-"YOU NEED YOUR STRENGTH!!!!"   
  
Ron-"FINE! But just because you're not nervous doesn't mean we aren't!"   
  
***At a quarter to 11, Harry,Ron,Ash, and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and down to   
the Gryffindor Team Changing Room with their brooms clutched in their hands. At 11, the gates   
slowly opened and Lee Jordan's voice was heard***   
  
And here's the Gryffindor Quiddich Team! Spinnet, Johnson, Bell, Weasley, Potter, Ketchum,   
and newbie Hermione Granger!"   
  
***The Gryffindor crowd bursted into cheers as the players marched out onto the feild. They   
took off and even more cheering was heard***   
  
Lee Jordan-"And there's a nice pass to Katie! Katie passes to Angelina, WOAH! Nice Bludger   
turnaround Hermione! Angelina passes to Alica, come on Alica! She shoots AND SCORES! 10   
POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
***The crowd cheered wildly, but suddenly stopped. It was clear why. A spiked bolder with   
foot-long, silver spikes sticking out in every direction had just hurtled past Ash and barley   
missed him. Everyone was watching, horrified***   
  
Ash-"OUCH!"   
  
***Hermione sped over to him the boulder was making a turn-around and heading back toward   
them. Ash and Hermione ducked as it went soaring over their heads***   
  
Hermione-"What happened Ash??!!"   
  
Ash-"THE STUPID THING CUT MY ARM OPEN!"   
  
Hermione-"I have an idea Ash."   
  
***They ducked as the spiked boulder missed them by inches again***   
  
Ash-"What is it?"   
  
Hermione-"At the same time, let's freeze it, okay?"   
  
Ash-"Okay."   
  
Hermione-"Get ready. 1...2...3...NOW!!!!"   
  
Ash and Hermione-"IMOBILASE!"   
  
***It was enough. The spiked rock stopped just inches away from Ash's face. Professor   
McGonagall swept it away from the stands and, after making sure they were alright, continued   
the game***   
  
Lee Jordan-"WHO THE HECK SENT A SPIKED BOULDER TO TAKE A BEATER'S HEAD   
OFF?"   
  
Professor McGonagall-"JORDAN! THE GAME HAS STARTED AGAIN!"   
  
Lee Jordan-"Sorry Professor."   
  
***He went back to commentaring***   
  
Ash-"HERMIONE LOOK! HARRY SEES THE SNITCH!"   
  
***Sure enough, Harry was diving toward a gold speck. He dodged a Bludger, closed his hand,   
and the crowd erupted in cheers***   
  
Lee Jordan-"HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"   
  
To be continued...   
  
Okay. It's a bit longer. Well, review!  



	9. Part 8

Revenge   
Part 8   
  
Friday July 25,2003   
  
Hi peoples! I'm updating this finally. I was on a brain fart and couldn't think of an idea. Okay.   
Um, this whole story is dedicated to Jolt for putting up with all my insaneness. Anyway, enjoy!   
  
***Breakfast the next morning in the Great Hall...***   
  
Hermione-"That Quiddich game yesterday wasn't as easy as I thought it would be."   
  
Harry-"We tried telling you it would be hard."   
  
Ash-"Shut up. The mail's here!"   
  
***Sure enough, over 100 were gliding into the Hall. Hedwig came soaring down and landed on   
Harry's bacon. He took the letter her. He opened it as Hedwig flew back to the Owlery***   
  
Harry-"It's from Sirius."   
  
Ron and Hermione-"What does it say?"   
  
Harry-"It says "Meet me in front of Gryffindor fire at 1:00 in the morning."   
  
Ash-"Do you think that's a good idea?"   
  
Ron-"Let's just do it."   
  
Hermione-"Yeah. Come on. Let's get our homework done."   
  
Ash-"Hermione, it's the second day of the Easter holiday. We have a lot of time ahead of us."   
  
Harry-"Yeah. Let's just get it over with."   
  
***They stood up and dragged their feet up to the Common Room***   
  
Harry-"What should we do first?"   
  
Ron-"Let's get Potions over with first. Let's see. Question 1, What is the key ingredient in a   
Wakening Draught?"   
  
Ash-"No clue."   
  
***They went question by question. It took them over an hour to answer all 100   
  
questions***   
  
Hermione-"It's surprising how I can barley think today."   
  
Ron-"That IS a surprise."   
  
Hermione-"Oh shut up."   
  
Ash-"Snape's a stupid git. Assigning 100 questions to do on break."   
  
Harry-"What do we have left?"   
  
Ash-"Let's see. We did the 100 questions for Snape, we have that essay about Summoning   
Charms for Flitwick, 20 questions for Mcgonagall, and 5 questions for Sprout."   
  
Hermione-"We better start working again."   
  
Ron-"I'm tired of this. Let's wait."   
  
Hermione-"You can wait. But you could do everything today and have the rest of the   
  
Easter holiday free, or you could spend it working."   
  
Ron-"Okay okay."   
  
***Skipping ahead to 12:55 A.M.***   
  
Harry-"Should be any minute now."   
  
Ron-"Hold on. Sirius doesn't know that Ash knows he's innocent!"   
  
Ash-"I'll tell him."   
  
Hermione-"Maybe we should."   
  
***There was a popping noise and Sirius' head appeared in the fire***   
  
Sirius-"Hey! Long time, no see!"   
  
Ron-"Hey Sirius, our friend Ash is from some world known to have creatures called   
  
Pokejohn..."   
  
Ash-"Pokemon Ron!"   
  
Ron-"Anyway, he knows you're innocent."   
  
Sirius-"Okay. I trust you. Anyway, you guys look stressed."   
  
Harry-"Hard to imagine why when someone keeps trying to do Ash in."   
  
"Sirius-"Why? I mean, this is his first year, right?"   
  
Ash-"Third year here but I'm in my fourth year."   
  
Sirius-"How did that happen?"   
  
Ash-"Well, I was able to perform every spell that comes up in the first year, but not all of them   
in the second. Dumbledore moved me up a year."   
  
Sirius-"Okay. So who do you think's trying to do you in?"   
  
Ash-"Voldemort. Oh chill out Ron!"   
  
***Then he told him about everything that had happened in since he had first came to   
Hogwarts***   
  
Sirius-"Well Ash, all I can say is to be alert and keep a constant watch out."   
  
Harry-"We're trying to make sure nothing happens to him."   
  
Sirius-"Well you have to be careful to Harry. All of you do."   
  
Ron-"We are."   
  
Hermione-"Well, it was good to see you again Sirius."   
  
Ash-"Yeah. Keep in touch."   
  
***Sirius smiled. Then there was a pop and he was gone***   
  
Harry-"Come on. Let's go to bed."   
  
***They climbed the stairs and opened their dormitory door and saw a yellow something   
  
curled up on Ash's bed. Pikachu had managed to get back to Hogwarts...***   
  
To be continued...   
  
You like? Review. Oh, by the way, on days I can't think of a story idea, I write plot-less,   
insane fics. If you would like them mailed to you, tell me in a review. Thanks!  



	10. Part 9

Monday August 25, 2003  
  
Opps. Ii haven't updated this for about a month. Not too bright for me. I'm trying to finish the last 7 parts tonight (might be able to since it's only 6:06 P.M.). Enjoy!  
  
Ash-"Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu-"Chu Pi! (Ash!)"  
  
Harry-"How did he get here?"  
  
Pikachu-"Chu pika pi chu chu pika! (I contacted Dumbledore somehow and told him I wanted to come back!)"  
  
Ash-"Oh. Okay."  
  
Ron-"I hope I remember everything that I'm NOT supposed to do. That way I can avoid getting zapped.  
  
***They all laugh***  
  
Harry-"We should all get to bed. We have tons to do tomorrow."  
  
Ron-"Translation. We have nothing to do so let's just fool around."  
  
***They laughed again***  
  
Ash-"I'm cool with that. PILLOW FIGHT!!!!"  
  
***Ash picked up his pillow and swung it at Harry but he ducked and it hit Ron square in the face***  
  
Ron-"Jerk!"  
  
***Ron swung his pillow at Ash but Harry came up too soon and the pillow hit him on the side of the head***  
  
Harry-"Swing and hit!"  
  
***It went on for at least 10 minutes. By then, they had used the rest of their strength and collapsed into bed***  
  
***The next morning in the Common Room***  
  
Ash-"Can we play something OTHER than Wizard's Chess?"  
  
Harry-"Like what?"  
  
***Ash was just about to say something when he got a not-so-pleasant vision. It was a vision of him being repeatedly thrown against a hard stone wall. Hermione came into the Common Room at that very same moment***  
  
Hermione-"Is something wrong Ash?"  
  
Ash-"Yes. I just had a strange vision."  
  
Ron-"What was it?"  
  
Ash-"I was repeatedly being slammed against a stone wall."  
  
Harry-"That's odd."  
  
Ash-"Hold on. There's another one coming."  
  
***He closed his eyes. Then the vision he saw made him gasp in horror…***  
  
To be continued…  
  
You like? Review if ya's wants!   
  



	11. Part 10

Monday August 25, 2003  
  
I am on a role tonight. I'm going to work really hard to finish this tonight. I hope I can. Sit back, grab a bag of chips and enjoy! LOL!  
  
Hermione-"What is it Ash? What vision did you have?"  
  
Ash-"A really bad one."  
  
Ron-"WHAT??!!"  
  
Ash-"I was laying on the ground. I wasn't moving. And and…"  
  
Harry-"And WHAT?"  
  
***He looked at them***  
  
Ash-"Blood."  
  
Hermione-"What?"  
  
Ash-"You heard me. Blood. I had blood coming out of my head. There was one more thing."  
  
Harry and Ron-"What?"  
  
Ash-"I high-pitched laugh."  
  
***They all exchanged nervous glances***  
  
Hermione-"Why are you having visions about Voldemort and you? CALM DOWN RON!!!!"  
  
***Ron had whimpered and ducked under the table***  
  
Hermione-"Seriously Ron. Grow up."  
  
Harry-"I don't like that. I'm seriously starting to wonder if what you said was true. About Voldemort coming after you for Revenge."  
  
Ron-"This is bad."  
  
Ash-"You don't say? No. I thought I'd be looking around and wanting this to happen."  
  
Hermione-"We need to do something."  
  
Harry-"Like what??"  
  
Hermione-"Go to Dumbledore! Maybe Dumbledore can somehow protect Ash!"  
  
***Ash petted Pikachu who was curled up in his lap***  
  
Ash-"Every time Voldemort wants something, he usually gets it."  
  
Ron-"Not entirely true. He's failed to kill you what? Over 5 times now?"  
  
Ash-"Who cares how long. It doesn't mean he still can't."  
  
***They all went to bed that night with their worries a bit higher than usual…***  
  
To be continued…  
  
It only took me 12 minutes to write this. That's what happens when I know what to write. Part 11 is on its way!  
  



	12. Part 11

Monday August 25, 2003  
  
I still have an hour and 45 minutes to write. 6:46 write now. I might even start on Year 5 tonight if I'm lucky. Enjoy!  
  
Hermione-"Been having any more visions Ash?"  
  
***A pillow went zooming by them. They were in Charms class right now and were trying to make a pillow hit each of the 4 targets on the wall before it dropped. Hermione had been the only one who had managed to so far***  
  
Ash-"Yeah. The same one over and over."  
  
Harry-"Wonder what they're predicting."  
  
***At that moment, a pillow hit him in the face and he fell off his stool***  
  
Neville-"Sorry Harry!"  
  
Harry-"No problem."  
  
***They went back to talking. Hermione kept making pillows bounce off the targets like she was throwing a basketball at the wall***  
  
Ash-"I wish I did to. I get woken up about 5 times a night because it keeps coming into my dreams."  
  
Harry-"My eyes are itching like crazy!"  
  
Ron-"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
***Harry shrugged***  
  
Harry-"Nothing I guess."  
  
Ash-"Let me try and do this spell for a sec. Hold on."  
  
***He pointed his wand at the pillow***  
  
Ash-"Bouncecorous Flingborad!"  
  
***The pillow bounced off 2 of the targets but fell halfway to the third***  
  
Ash-"Errrrrrg. That always happens."  
  
Hermione-"You'll get the hang of it."  
  
***Ash turned and watched Pikachu wave his mini-wand and point it at the pillow. To the whole class' amazement, it hit all the targets and glided back to Pikachu***  
  
Ash-"Sometimes I loathe you Pikachu."  
  
***Pikachu grinned weirdly and Ash, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughed***  
  
Ash-"Finally! Classes are over!"  
  
***They had just gotten back into the Common Room and he had tossed his bag onto his bed and came running downstairs***  
  
Hermione-"I got dibbs on an armchair by the fire!"  
  
Ron-"Same here!"  
  
***They all raced to the fire and got the best chairs***  
  
Hermione-"Long day, huh Ash?"  
  
Harry-"It was for me."  
  
Ron-"It's going to take me forever to finish Snape's essay. Stupid git. How are we supposed to finish it in 3 days?"   
  
Ash-"We will somehow."  
  
***They sat there and talked for awhile. Ash stood up***  
  
Ash-"I'm going to bed. Night."  
  
***He went upstairs with Pikachu and laid down. The next morning he woke up with Pikachu to find they were in a stone dungeon***  
  
Ash-"Where are we Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu-"Pika chuuuuuuuu. (I don't know.)"  
  
***As he looked around the dungeon, it became clear***  
  
Ash-"Pikachu. This is the place that was in my vision."  
  
***A voice made him turn around***  
  
Voice-"That'll be the last thing you ever solve."  
  
***Ash had come face to face with Voldemort again…***  
  
To be continued…  
  
A lot longer. I love suspense. Part 12 is coming up!  
  



	13. Part 12

Monday August 25, 2003  
  
4th part I've written for this story today! I still have 50 minutes so I might be able to squeeze out Part 14. I'm hoping I'll be able to. If I don't, I'll just finish the story tomorrow. Enjoy again!  
  
Ash-"You!!!"  
  
Voldemort-"Yes. Me. Who's the little rat you bought with you Ketchup?"  
  
Ash-"IT'S KETCHUM! AND PIKACHU'S A POKEMON! NOT A RODENT!!!!"  
  
***Anger was coursing through Ash exactly like the last time***  
  
Voldemort-"You need manners before I get my revenge on you for almost killing me."  
  
Ash-"How's that you slime ball?"  
  
Voldemort-"My. We really need a lesson in manners don't we?"  
  
Ash-"Screw you you pathetic excuse for a human being!"  
  
Voldemort-"Talk gets you nowhere you know. Now prepare for pain. Crucio!"  
  
***Ash had a feeling he might have come in contact with Voldemort soon and had stored a mirror in his robes. He whipped it out and the spell bounded off of it and onto   
Voldemort who screamed for a couple seconds then stopped. He was no longer grinning***  
  
Voldemort-"So. Though ahead have you?"  
  
Ash-"Nooooooo. I though I was on the moon eating bon-bons."  
  
Voldemort-"Don't get smart-alleck with me! Sulamper!!!!"  
  
***Ash was picked off his feet and slammed into the wall many times until he collapsed onto the ground. He struggled to his feet***  
  
Voldemort-"Haven't had enough I see? Fine. Sulamper!!!"  
  
***Ash held up the mirror just in time but it broke into pieces***  
  
Ash-"Uh oh."  
  
Voldemort-"Can't you do any better than that? I'M SICK OF THIS GAME!!!!!!   
AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"  
  
Ash-"STUPEO!!!!"  
  
***The spells hit in mid-air and bounced off the walls. Pikachu pointed his wand at Voldemort's feet and said a spell in Pikachu language and his legs started to dance out of control***  
  
Voldemort-"STUID RODENT!!!"  
  
***Ash couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing***  
  
Voldemort-"THAT'S IT!!! SULAMPER!!!"  
  
***Ash was slammed into the wall and had almost lost consciousness. He heard Voldemort faintly above him laughing. He saw Pikachu with his wand out ready to fight. Then, just before he lost consciousness, he saw the door burst open and he dropped***  
  
To be continued…  
  
I'm evil at cliffe's. Review!  
  



	14. Part 13

Tuesday August 26, 2003  
  
Dang it's hot today. Anyways, I'm for sure going to finish this today. I hope you like it.  
  
***Ash awoke to find he was in the Hospital Wing. Pikachu was curled up on his bed and quickly woke up when he saw Ash was awake***  
  
Pikachu-"PI CHU PIKA!!!(ASH! YOU'RE OKAY!)"  
  
Ash-"I don't feel okay."  
  
***Harry, Ron, and Hermione came bursting in when they heard Ash's voice***  
  
Hermione-"ASH!!! YOU'RE OKAY!!!"  
  
Ash-"Not really. What happened? How many days have passed?"  
  
Harry-"I think you've been out for 5 days."  
  
Ron-"We've kept checking on you to see if you were alright."  
  
Ash-"What happened in that Dungeon?"  
  
Harry-"You really want to know?"  
  
Ash-"Uh YEAH! I didn't get to see who came busting through the door."  
  
Hermione-"It was us. And Dumbledore."  
  
Ash-"Where was I anyway?"  
  
Ron-"You somehow got transported to the lowest dungeon of the school."  
  
Harry-"Dumbledore felt something was wrong so he opened some weird thing and peered down and we did to."  
  
Ash-"Hold on. Why were you in Dumbledore's office?"  
  
Hermione-"We couldn't find you. Usually you leave a note or something to tell us where you are. But there WAS no note."  
  
Harry-"Continuing where we left off. Anyway, we looked down and saw you and Voldemort along with Pikachu and Dumbledore led us straight down to the dungeon."  
  
Hermione-"We busted through the door and saw you unconscious on the ground.   
Dumbledore got really mad and started aiming tons of curses at him."  
  
Ron-"Then Pikachu did some weird spell and Voldemort's legs stuck together."  
  
Hermione-"He did the leg-locker curse. Anyway, we had it so he couldn't move. Then Dumbledore did one last spell and wrapped him in some sort of invisible field."  
  
Harry-"He asked us to carry you to the Hospital Wing. He took Voldemort to The Ministry of Magic and they threw him into Askaban right away."  
  
Ash-"So that's it right?"  
  
Ron-"Yep."  
  
***Madam Profrey came over at that moment to check on him***  
  
Madam Profrey-"Okay. One last exam and you can leave. Can you please wait outside?"  
  
***They waited outside for about 5 minutes and were joined by Ash***  
  
Ash-"So what now?"  
  
Hermione-"The End-Of-Year feast! It starts in 5 minutes!"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. This is sort of the Falling Action. Two more parts left!   
  



	15. Part 14

Tuesday August 26, 2003  
  
Hi peoplez! I'm absolutely determined to finish this story today. (Sorry Jolt for all the updates. This is the last week I can write a lot before school starts.) Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Ash-"Boy has this been a bad year."  
  
***Ron wasn't talking because he was too busy shoveling in tons of food***  
  
Hermione-"It's not really the first time though. You didn't have a too pleasant year in your first year."  
  
Ash-"I know I know. I'm just lucky to be sitting at this table and eating with you guys."  
  
Harry-"Don't forget we won the House Cup AGAIN."  
  
Ron-"Fu pould fum fu fly mouse lover fa fummer."  
  
Hermione-"Ewwwwwwww. That's nasty Ron."  
  
Ash-"What?"  
  
Ron-"You should come over to my house over the summer."  
  
Ash-"Nah. I need to spend some time with my other friends. I spend 9 months with you guys alone."  
  
***Pikachu kept putting his tail in the Pumpkin Juice***  
  
Ash-"Keep your tail out of the refreshments Pikachu."  
  
***Pikachu then put his tail in the food***  
  
Ash-"AND the food Pikachu."  
  
Pikachu-"Chu pika ka chu. (You are no fun.)"  
  
***Harry and Hermione laughed***  
  
Ron-"What do you think is going to happen next year?"  
  
Ash-"No clue. Great. O.W.L.s are next year."  
  
Hermione-"I completely forgot about that!"  
  
Harry-"That's shocking."  
  
Hermione-"Oh shut up."  
  
***Ron and Ash snorted***  
  
Ash-"I think I'll have some more chicken."  
  
***Shortly the feast was over and Ash, Pikachu, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went into the Entrance Hall along with everyone else***  
  
Ash-"I'll see you guys next year."  
  
Ron-"Okay. Bye!"  
  
Ash-"Bye!"  
  
***Pikachu grabbed hold of Ash's leg and in a flash they were gone***  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. One more Part. Every story in this series is going to have 15 Parts. Review!  
  



	16. Part 15

Tuesday August 26, 2003  
  
Finally. Last Part. I might start on the Prologue of Year 5 if I can think of a title. This part might be quite short so just bear with me.  
  
***Ash's feet hit the ground. He stumbled but managed to stand upright. Pikachu let go of his leg and blinked a couple of times. It was night and Misty and Brock were obviously still asleep***  
  
Ash-"Opps. Came a little early, right Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu-"Pi chu ka. (I guess.)"  
  
Ash-"Well, let me change out of these robes and into my Trainer cloths."  
  
***Pikachu waited while Ash changed. When Ash came out, Pikachu handed him his wand and robes***  
  
Ash-"Oh yeah. Thanks Pikachu."  
  
Pikachu-"Chu pika. (No problem.)"  
  
Ash-"Well. We might as well set up our tent. Okay Pikachu. Can you grab that stake for me?"  
  
***He was just about to when Misty came out of her tent***  
  
Misty-"ASH! YOU'RE BACK!!!"  
  
Ash-"Just got back about 15 minutes ago."  
  
***Misty spotted the bandage wrapped where his head had bled from being slammed into the   
wall by Voldemort***  
  
Misty-"What happened Ash?"  
  
Ash-"What do you mean?"  
  
Misty-"THAT."  
  
***She pointed to the bandage on his head***  
  
Ash-"Oh that. You want to know?"  
  
Misty-"Yeah."  
  
***He told her everything that happened***  
  
Misty-"I TOLD you you shouldn't have gone back this year."  
  
Ash-"Don't lecture me. Just help me set up the tent so I can go to sleep."  
  
Misty-"Fine."  
  
***Since they both helped, it was up in 5 minutes***  
  
Ash-"Thanks Misty."  
  
Misty-"No problem."  
  
***They looked at each other and kissed***  
  
Misty-"You don't have a girlfriend yet right?"  
  
Ash-"Nope."  
  
Misty-"Can I be your girlfriend?"  
  
Ash-"Sure. I do love you."  
  
Misty-"Same here."  
  
***They finally went into their tents and went to sleep***  
  
The End.  
  
Okay. This part was more cheesy AAMRN than CO. Oh well. Hope you like the Prologue of the next story. I hope I won't be sitting at the computer for an hour trying to figure out a title! LOL!  
  
  



End file.
